Songs of HON
by StarkLovesMoi
Summary: OMG this is funny but sadly this doent really happen in the books


**Songs of HON**

**Okay this is just my own thinking's for funny stuff.**

**Neferet has asked a warrior to say a special poem for Kalona at his funeral. Little does she know that the warrior she asked is Stevie Rae dressed the start of the music comes on she does some bouncing around. But when she get to the chorus she through's of her disguise!(Dont worry she wear's her clothes underneath)**

**Song Stevie Rae starts singing:**

**Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, is it more?**

Neferet is shocked to hear a girly voice  
**  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Not in your head  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate  
When you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it going to be?  
Tell me, can you hear me?**

[Chorus]Throws of disguise

I'm so sick of it  
You're attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I scream your name!  
it always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
so what I'm gonna do  
now is freak the freak out.  
hey! whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.  
easy come,easy go

[Chorus/ Outro]  
(Can you hear me)  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out  
hey! whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.  
[x5] freak the freak out  
I scream your name!  
[x3] freak the freak out  
but you never listen!  
[x4] freak the freak out  
no you never listen!  
[x3]freak the freak out  
but you never listen...

**Okay next one is when Stevie Rae and Rephaim meet on the school kisses him and he turnes into a teen boy with blond hair and blue eyes!And he turnes into a good red fledgling**

**Song Rephaim sings:**

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

**Okay next one:**

**Johnny B really likes Kramisha and he doesn't know what to say. Then he goes to her and sings...**

**Song that Johnny B sings to Kramisha**

Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

**Check out for number 2 and review!  
**


End file.
